Alliances Familiales
by Karen Killa
Summary: En apprenant qu'Evanna Potter ne sait pas pour son héritage, et qu'elle ne souhaite pas retourner chez les Dursley, Neville réagit et lui offre sa protection. La protection des Londubat. Il est déterminé à aider au possible Evanna à la fin de leur seconde année à Poudlard. FemHarry.


Repoussant ses draps, Neville se leva avec un soupir, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre l'empêchaient de se détendre, il appréciait les trois autres griffondors de seconde année, mais ils faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit à son goût, particulièrement maintenant. Attrapant un peignoir ainsi qu'un livre sur son sujet favori, la botanique, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des griffondors, espérant réussir à dormir quelques heures. Les examens étaient certes annulés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas être présentable au matin. Pensant trouver la salle commune vide, il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un installé sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, Evanna Potter.

Voir Evanna installée là n'était pas vraiment une surprise, son amie semblait préférer les températures chaudes et détestait le froid, elle y semblait même sensible, ce fauteuil était même son préféré, elle s'y asseyait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, le plus souvent lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs mais aussi pour simplement passer le temps. Néanmoins l'expression soucieuse, presque craintive, sur son visage était bien plus rare, Evanna n'était certes pas la personne la plus souriante, elle n'était pas non plus particulièrement détendue, quoique Ron et Hermione, avec Fred et George, semblaient réussir à la faire sourire d'avantage. Ca semblait d'ailleurs être un défi pour les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient protecteurs de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes, la traitant comme une petite sœur même.

Neville l'avait vu particulièrement inquiète l'année dernière, ce qui avait été justifié vu qu'apparemment le trio avait sauvé l'école de Voldemort, quoiqu'il ne savait pas comment, uniquement que ça avait été extrêmement dangereux. Il était allé voir Evanna à l'infirmerie, elle avait été si pâle, elle avait eu l'air si fragile. Cette année elle avait aussi eu l'air soucieuse, ce qui était compréhensible, surtout vu à quel point elle tenait à Hermione, elles étaient inséparables, elles deux ainsi que Ron. C'était au point où Neville était parfois un peu jaloux des trois, ils étaient sympas avec lui, surtout les deux filles, et particulièrement Evanna que ça ne dérangeait pas de l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Hermione faisait les choses, elle ne savait pas bien expliquer, mais Evanna était plus patiente et compréhensive. Elle arrivait à lui expliquer les choses sans qu'il ait l'impression d'être un imbécile, elle était une vraie amie envers lui. Sa meilleure amie même, quoiqu'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle était plus proche de Ron et d'Hermione que de lui.

Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, aussi inquiète, elle était importante pour lui, un des rares membres de la maison Griffondor qui ne lui disait pas qu'il devrait être différent, qu'il devrait être plus comme un vrai griffondor. Elle l'acceptait comme il était et le soutenait quand elle le pouvait, il était donc normal qu'il fasse de même en retour.

"Eva, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" il demanda, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et la surprenant. Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant, Evanna était toujours attentive à son environnement, toujours observatrice et consciente des gens qui s'approchaient d'elle. Il le savait, Fred et George Weasley en avaient fait un jeu, essayant de la surprendre en vain. Le fait qu'elle ait été à ce point perdue dans ses pensées, que ses yeux émeraudes reflètent une telle peur... Oui, Neville est très inquiet pour son amie. "Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

"Pour faire un cauchemar il aurait fallu que j'aille dormir." nia Evanna avec un sourire sombre.

"Eva, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien." insista Neville en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. "C'est à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé cette année ?"

"L'année est presque finie." murmura Evanna en regardant à nouveau dans les flammes, son regard lointain, son ton tendu et ses poings serrés au point où ils étaient blanchis.

Neville n'était pas le plus intelligent de leur année, loin de là même, quoiqu'il se débrouillait très bien en botanique, cependant il était observateur, bien plus qu'on ne le pensait au premier abord. Le fait qu'il était la plupart du temps seul, avait comme conséquence qu'il avait du temps pour observer ce qui se passait autour de lui, c'était pour ça qu'il était un des rares capable de différencier Fred et George Weasley par exemple. Il avait donc remarqué qu'Evanna ne recevait jamais rien de la part de sa famille, elle n'avait presque jamais de courrier, ce qui était un peu étrange vu sa célébrité d'ailleurs... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, il avait donc vu en dehors du manque de courrier, qu'elle ne parlait que peu des Dursley, sa famille du côté de sa mère, des moldus et ce qu'elle disait n'était pas positif, bien au contraire. Elle était aussi petite et maigre, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup... Neville n'était pas extrêmement intelligent mais il n'était pas non plus idiot, il savait quand quelque chose clochait et ça semblait bien être le cas. Si le problème était lié à la fin de l'année, peut-être qu'Evanna ne voulait pas revoir les Dursley, et vu le caractère de son amie, le brun ne pensait pas que c'était un caprice. Surtout vu la peur dans son regard.

"C'est à cause des Dursley ?" il demanda inquiet, mais aussi un peu incertain. Voulait-elle en parler ? Voulait-elle en parler avec lui surtout ? Cependant il se devait d'essayer, elle comptait pour lui, il tenait beaucoup à elle et il voulait vraiment l'aider, même s'il espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de poser la question.

Le premier instinct d'Evanna avait été de nier, elle n'aimait pas parler des Dursley, même avec Ron qui avait posé quelques questions suite à la nuit où il était venu la chercher avec les jumeaux, qui avaient eux aussi respecté sa demande de ne pas en parler. Cependant, confrontée au regard de Neville, vulnérable mais déterminé, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, pas à lui, pas à son ami qui lui permettait de souffler quand les disputes entre Ron et Hermione devenaient trop pénibles. Qui lui permettait d'oublier pour un temps le reste de l'école, les rumeurs, le stress du quidditch... Elle ne passait pas autant de temps avec lui, qu'elle en passait avec Ron et Hermione, mais elle tenait quand même à Neville et souvent, elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait vraiment. Ce qui n'était pas toujours garanti avec Ron et Hermione, même si elle tenait énormément à eux, qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, un frère et une sœur irremplaçable à ses yeux.

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ses parents, uniquement de sa Gran, qui semblait être un personnage intéressant vu ce qu'il disait, quoiqu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son oncle Algie qui avait eu l'_excellente_ idée de le tenir à l'envers d'un balcon au troisième étage, uniquement pour voir s'il avait ou non de la magie. Qui était assez fou pour faire une chose pareille ? Vernon l'aurait peut-être fait, mais ça n'aurait certainement pas été pour voir si elle avait des pouvoirs, plus pour la tuer simplement. Cet Algie avait-il été puni ? Etait-il la raison pour laquelle Neville doutait autant de lui ?

"Oui." elle ne savait pas pourquoi, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'acquiescer alors que ça ne changerait rien, elle avait déjà demandé à Dumbledore et à McGonnagal s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour qu'elle ne retourne pas chez les Dursley, mais ils lui avaient tout les deux dit non. Pourquoi dire cela à Neville ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, cependant elle ne se sentait pas capable de croiser son regard. A quel point était-ce pitoyable ? Elle pouvait se battre contre Voldemort, contre un énorme serpent mais elle craignait son oncle. C'était idiot et même stupide.

"Eva, tu veux retourner chez les Dursley ?" demanda Neville, toujours un peu incertain, mais la vision de son amie, son visage un peu défait, le fait qu'elle se mordait la lèvre parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, qu'elle avait peur même, ça lui donnait du courage.

"Non, mais je ne peux rien y changer." répondit Evanna, une lueur désespérée dans son regard. Elle avait clairement abandonné tout espoir d'échapper un jour aux Dursley et c'était une chose qui n'allait pas du tout à Neville.

"Si tu peux. Je peux t'aider, après tout nos familles sont alliées." osa dire le timide griffondor.

"Nos familles ? De quoi parles-tu Neville ?" questionna surprise Evanna qui n'y comprenait rien.

"Tu ne sais pas ?" demanda Neville, surpris mais aussi soulagé, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré elle n'avait pas parlé de cette alliance et il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas être alliée avec lui. Un presque cracmol. Un raté. Il aurait pu en parler, mais comme il avait été persuadé qu'elle savait pour tout ça, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de se faire rejeter ouvertement.

"Je ne sais pas quoi ?" demanda Evanna, les sourcils froncés.

"Eva, c'est très important, qu'est ce que tu sais sur ta famille ?" demanda Neville, le visage grave.

"Je sais que mes parents s'appelaient James et Lily Potter, qu'ils étaient à Griffondor et que mon père était un poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Quidditch." répondit Evanna honnêtement, c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait su avant la découverte du fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Bien sûr elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient morts le 31 Octobre 1981, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire de le mentionner.

"Bollock." jura Neville, utilisant un des termes préférés de Ron, avant de se lever pour faire des vas et viens dans la pièce, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Bien pire. Et elle ne réalisait même pas le problème, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle ne savait pas les règles, les traditions ni même sa propre histoire, l'histoire de sa famille. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable mais c'était criminel de faire une telle chose, particulièrement vu qu'Evanna était la dernière des Potter. Surtout vu le danger qui l'entourait.

"Nev, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Evanna inquiète, observant avec attention son ami qui n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière, et qu'elle n'avait jamais non plus entendu jurer par le passé non plus d'ailleurs. Son agitation était très inquiétante, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, à part que ça la concernait vu ses réactions aux réponses qu'elle avait donné.

"Evanna, tu es la dernière Potter. Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de sorcier, une ligne très respectée, connue pour ses membres extrêmement capables, surtout en défense et potion. Ils sont aussi connus pour être très droit, jamais corrompu et ils ne se sont jamais agenouillés devant les mages noirs qui ont succédé au cours des siècles. Ils n'ont jamais été une famille très nombreuse, contrairement aux Black ou aux Weasley, n'ayant qu'un ou deux enfants à chaque génération, mais à chaque fois l'enfant en question était incroyablement puissant. Ton père était le premier à épouser une né-moldue à ma connaissance mais c'était plus parce que ta famille réussissait à trouver quelqu'un dans leur cercle, mais jamais un membre à qui ils étaient liés familialement, contrairement à d'autres familles obsédées par le sang.

Je sais que ton grand-père Fleamont Potter était un maître de potion extrêmement respecté, il a crée un grand nombre de potion et d'après ce que je sais, ton père était un prodige en métamorphose. Chaque Potter a un domaine où il est un prodige ou presque, comme je te l'ai dit ta famille était très respectée, si ton arrière-grand-père n'avait pas vexé autant le Lord Nott de l'époque, ta famille aurait été un membre du Registre des Sang-Purs. Tu es l'unique héritière d'une véritable fortune, tu as plusieurs propriétés partout dans le monde, un siège au Magenmagot, alias une voix au Gouvernement, quand tu seras majeure, et il y a un grand nombre de famille qui sont alliées à la tienne. Je ne parle même pas des grimoires appartenant à ta famille qui devraient t'être disponibles vu que tu es l'héritière, ou même des tableaux de tes ancêtres, et encore moins de la magie de ta famille." dit Neville, s'asseyant devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit à quel point il était sérieux, à quel point le problème était grave.

"Nev,... je n'ai pas compris la moitié dont tu parlais. Je ne savais même pas que mon grand-père s'appelait Fleamont. Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ?" demanda Evanna, la voix tremblante.

"Ca veut dire que quelqu'un a volé une partie de ton héritage, je ne parle pas du matériel, mais ton ignorance est grave. Les gens ne savent pas que tu n'es pas au courant, même si tu étais chez des moldus, les gens pensent que tu étais au courant de notre monde, de nos traditions, de notre culture. Et quand tu es arrivée, tu ne montrais aucun respect pour tout cela, au contraire même, ça ne se voit pas vraiment parce qu'à Griffondor ce genre de chose n'est pas dite, en général les gens ne semblent pas y prêter attention, mais dans les autres maisons, surtout Serpentard et Serdaigle... C'est mauvais. Tu as peut-être même offensé des héritiers de famille avec laquelle ta famille était alliée, parce que tu ne leur as pas parlé, ou que tu n'as pas abordé le sujet des alliances." Neville baissa le regard avant de le relever, prenant une grande inspiration. "Nos familles, les Potter et les Londubats sont alliées depuis des siècles, croyant que tu étais au courant de tout cela, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas d'une alliance avec moi."

"Neville, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles exactement quand tu parles d'alliance, mais j'ai une entière confiance en toi, si j'avais su, je t'en aurais parlé. Tu es un sorcier doué, même si c'est avec la botanique plutôt que la métamorphose, et tu te débrouilles bien en sortilèges, je n'ai en aucun cas honte de toi. Et une fois que j'en saurais plus au sujet de ces alliances, je serais sans aucun doute honorée d'être dans une tel alliance avec toi. Enfin tant que ça ne doit pas finir en mariage, ça changera peut-être j'en sais rien, mais je te vois comme un frère, tout comme Ron d'ailleurs." avoua Evanna avec une légère grimace.

"Je te vois comme une sœur aussi, donc t'en fais pas il est pas question de mariage entre nous." assura Neville, avec une grimace de son cru quoiqu'il retrouva son sérieux rapidement. En tant que sang-pur, héritier de la famille Londubat, il ne comprenait que trop bien le crime qui avait été commis contre son amie, même si elle ne le comprenait pas elle même. "Evanna, au nom de nos parents, de l'alliance qu'ils avaient renouvelé, je t'offre la sécurité et la protection de la maison Londubat, afin que tu sois pleinement en mesure de juger si tu veux ou non renouveler l'alliance entre nos familles."

"Le directeur semble insistant à me renvoyer chez les Dursley, il m'a dit que c'était nécessaire l'an dernier quand je lui ai demandé si je ne pourrais pas aller ailleurs lorsqu'il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie." pointa doucement Evanna hésitante, elle ne voulait pas espérer en vain et surtout elle ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à Neville et sa famille.

"Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas ton gardien et il ne peut rien face à une alliance, il y a des lois en place pour empêcher des problèmes de ce genre. Il n'aura aucune base en plus vu que tu n'avais pas été mise au courant de ta famille, un crime grave dans notre monde." assura Neville.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Ou que ça ne dérangera pas ta grand-mère ?" demanda Evanna.

"J'en suis certain, elle insisterait elle même si elle était au courant. Eva, laisse moi t'aider." pria Neville.

"Merci Nev, j'accepte ton aide." céda Evanna, toujours hésitante, elle n'était pas sûre que le plan du brun fonctionnerait mais elle voulait quand même essayer. Elle avait vraiment peur de l'accueil que lui réserverait sa 'famille', les évènements de l'été dernier avaient été amusant sur le coup, elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt le visage choqué de son oncle, néanmoins elle craignait vraiment sa réaction. Il n'avait jamais bien réagi lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à lui, ou qu'il avait été humilié d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Tu es maintenant sous la protection de la famille Londubat." dit fermement Neville. "Tu n'auras plus à retourner chez les Dursley si tu ne le souhaites." il promit, il allait tout faire pour respecter cette parole.


End file.
